Deleted content
Sometimes, the creators would make an episode or two, but for some reason they decided to cancel it. Here are some ideas that would have made an interesting tale if they were finished, and their related trivia: Day of the Flutter 2/The Voice of Elysium See also: Day of the Flutter Explained; "Day of the Flutter 2" * The episode would have had elements of time travel. * Morgan Freeman (blurred) was the one who overheard and discovered Queen Chrysalis' plans in one of the scenes. He would have also worked as a time-travelling agent, and tried to help Fluttershy. ** He is also Fluttershy #2's father, hence her naming herself as "Fluttershy Freeman" and growing a beard when her body rapidly ages. * The "Voice of Elysium", one of the antagonists listed as Overlord Hasbro's creations, was originally the main focus and antagonist of "Day of the Flutter 2" (which was also known as "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Voice of Elysium"), being a counter-weapon used by Overlord Hasbro against Queen Chrysalis' own weapon. MysteryLoop selected "Elysium" as part of that antagonist's name because he wanted an evil-sounding name for them. * As the "Voice of Elysium" could break the stalemate between the Gods and Overlord Hasbro (as his death might lead to the destruction of the Equestrians), MysteryLoop considered it to be "really, really, really extreme" for changing the Parody Series into his plans (so to make it appear as though he is controlling the series). Because of this, he planned to place the "Voice of Elysium" only at the possible final episode of the Parody Series, although it and "Day of the Flutter 2" were later discarded. * Pony Fluttershy and the ponies were not destroyed: they continued to exist in the afterlife. ** This afterlife and its ponies (including Pony Fluttershy) were also another topic that MysteryLoop planned to explore in "Day of the Flutter 2". *** He also planned to include the magic mirror from "Equestria Girls" in his sequel (which he interpreted as a portal between the worlds of the dead and the living), and an event in which the ponies cross the mirror and interact with the world of the Parody Series. *** Furthermore, Pony Fluttershy was dead due to an event in the War of the Gods, while the Equestria Girls Fluttershy (and presumably all the other Equestria Girls characters) exists because the Gods exist. * MysteryLoop planned to include a scene involving the second war between the Gods and Overlord Hasbro, but he refused, because he considered that the episode's current 36-minute duration is enough. ** However, on February 25, 2018, he created a little video based on that abandoned concept to celebrate ZXInsanity's birthday, simply known as "Day of the Flutter 2". Eden Rises See also: Eden Rises, FINAL TRANSMISSION, the brotherhood, Subject 35, Land of the Overlords * Eden Rises: ** The scenes involve the Mane Six, Hasbro firing a laser, an apple against a burning background, and a tree floating in the sky. ** "Then leaf subsides to leaf, and Eden sank to grief, so dawn goes to day, for nothing gold can stay." ** The poem in the video was narrated by WillBadGuy in Acapela, the same voice as King Sombra. * FINAL TRANSMISSION - Queen Chrysalis deploys her soldiers to deal with a new and severe threat (referred to as a "she") to protect a "third artifact" from that enemy, and as she is running out of time, she sends one final transmission. She ends her message with "I won't let Eden fall!" ** It is supposedly set in a forest. * the brotherhood - In a cave, two hooded members of a secret society (a man and a woman) discuss about a series of legends, and the woman denies them, warns of a bigger threat, and seeks to destroy the Triforce. As the man stops her, she kills him. The video ends with the words "ALL HER FAULT". ** The man said that his (and his people's, "our") blood runs black from "the war". ** The figures' movement is slower than any typical figures' movement in other episodes. * Subject 35 - Applejack is shown wearing a black jacket and then imprisoned in a cell. Another scene is shown, in which a robotic voice speaks from a light within a coursing mist that he will take over Eden and take back the piece (of the Triforce most likely) that she had stolen from Elysium. ** A list of Applejack's crimes are quickly shown in one of the scenes: "Vandalism, Theft, Perjury, Forgery, Conspiracy, Stalking, Homicide, Kidnapping, Bribery, Arson, Fraud, Laundering, Solicitation, Extortion, Murderer." The Great Appul War (PART 3) See also: The Great Appul War (PART 2), The Great Appul War (event) Possible events that might had happened: * Applejack and Chester fight; Chester is defeated and killed, and his shades will be used by Queen Chrysalis as one of her three ingredients for her superweapon. * The Cheetos army that Chester used and Sunset Shimmer are killed (most likely along with the Potatoes and their leader GLADOS) * Ponyville is rebuilt. It will be produced in a episode made by Pedant Czepialski, The Great Appul War PART 3 See also * Episodes * Deleted Scenes, a video by ZXInsanity from two scrapped box-office-like episodes, "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Synthesis" and "Chryssi and Sombra" * LOVE.MOV because Christmas, a video by Pedant Czepialski from several scrapped short animations * Category:Miscellaneous